


Ugh

by Kalacue



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Quickies, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalacue/pseuds/Kalacue
Summary: During a night of unsuccessful masturbation sessions Red goes to a sleeping Blue for help.
Kudos: 11





	Ugh

Red is a heavy sleeper, usually the first to fall asleep and the last to wake up; yet tonight seems to be the opposite. It’s past 3 am on a Tuesday morning and his body is in a sexual overdrive. After the fifth time of unsuccessfully rubbing himself out he decided that Blue would have to deal with it. So, with a goal in mind he leaves the room to hopefully get rid of this drive.  
Blue is sleeping softly in his own bed. He doesn’t wake to the sound of his door opening and slamming shut. He barely registers his covers being ripped off and the heavy mass climbing on top of him. Although with a heavy press to his lips his eyes slowly flutter open in confusion. Red pushes his erection past the still lips and plunges directly down his tongue. Blue gags at first not registering what exactly is happening; after a few tentative thrusts down his throat he relaxes. It’s just Red. Blue moans at the fingers digging into his scalp when Red fists his hair. His own body heating up in pleasure. With no warning red pulls out from Blue’s mouth and immediately flips the man over. Blue groans at the sudden change of plans and lets out a surprised yelp as a finger pushes into his ass. Red thrust the finger in and out at a fast pace. His Dick throbs when Blue whines out in pleasure. At three fingers Blue is nearly screaming for Red to fuck him already. As if Red can read his mind that’s exactly what happens. With his ass spread and stretched Red forces his dick into the tight hole that only he knows. A strained moan fills the air as pain shoots through Blue’s trembling frame.  
“fuck baby, you’re such a good sex toy for me!”  
Red groans into Blue’s ear as he continues to assault his hole. A strangeled cry tears through the heat of the moment; with a few more hard and uncoordinated thrusts Red follows suit. Hot cum fills Blue’s sore ass and all he can do is whimper in post pleasure. With a surprising form of tenderness Red places a few soft kisses into his cheek and neck. They lay there for a few minutes before Red pulls out from the tender hole and covers him with the blankets. Red firmly kisses the man on the temple one time as a sign of gratitude before he’s up and leaving the room. Blue is already on the verge of passing out and Red is following suit. Red collapses in his own bed and allows the aftermath of the post orgasm to lull him to sleep.


End file.
